my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Say the Word
' "Say the Word"' is the 5th episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis The residents of Woodbury enjoy a midday barbecue while Johanne shares a cold drink with her friends. She fishes for details about the evening's festivities but they say that The Governor asked them not to tell her, "It's a surprise" Hanna tells her. Natacha tells Johanne that they don't do this kind of party for a long time, not knowing why. Johanne waves at Adriana, a resident of Woodbury and former friend of Johanne. Meanwhile, The Governor brushes a young girl's hair in his living room. When he accidentally tears a chunk from her scalp, we see that she's The Governor's undead daughter Penny. "It's alright," he coos, gently stroking her head as she snarls. "Daddy still loves you." In the prison yard, Daniel, still upset over Diana's death, is seen killing walkers threw the fence. Hershel informs the group that the baby is healthy but requires formula in order to survive. Gonçalo and Maggie hop on the motorcycle to scavenge for supplies. Back in Woodbury, The Governor leads the townspeople in a toast. "We've built a place we can call home," he says. "Today, we celebrate how far we've come." Johanne smiles as everyone cheers. In the prison yard, Fábio and Alexis assist Kiko in digging three graves. "Three of our group in one day," Kiko mourns. "Because of one asshole," Alexis adds. Kiko tells them that they should have killed off all the prisoners at first sight. Meanwhile, Inês approaches Daniel and asks him if she could join him. Daniel tells Inês that he feels horrible and was being selfish, that he didn't realize that Inês was the one suffering the most with what happened. Inês tells him that they are all suffering. Daniel explains that Diana trusted he life to him, that was their leader, and he wasn't able to protect her. Caramelo is seen talking with Leandra. He tells her that if Daniel had killed all of the prisoners Cristina would still be alive. Leandra looks at him in fear. Milton, Marcelino, and the Research Team drive a tow-truck to an off-site pit, where they hoist out a netted trap full of Walkers. Marcelino taunts the Walkers, then holds one down before pulling its teeth out with pliers. Elsewhere on the road, Gonçalo and Maggie locate an abandoned daycare center, where they scavenge for bottles and formula. Meanwhile, in Woodbury, Johanne overhears Nadine and Johanna, two of her former classmates talking about "the fights". Johanne decides to ask them what they are talking about and Johanna tells her that "the fights are comming back tonight". Johanne, confused, asks them what are the fights. Nadine tells her that it's a type of sport invented by the governor, where all the town gathers to watch. Johanna tells her that she has to see it to understand how awsome it is. "It's fuckin' amazing" Johanna tells her. Back at the prison, Gonçalo and Maggie rush into the cell block with the baby supplies. Gonçalo cradles the baby and gives him a bottle. Caramelo suggests naming the baby after one of their group's deceased males, but can't decide from among all of the names. The group laughs at Kiko's alternate suggestion: "Lil' Ass-Kicker", as a joke. That night, Johanna and Nadine escort Andrea to the main event: a gladiator fight between Marcelino and Renato, surrounded by chained Walkers. Residents fill risers around the makeshift arena, cheering wildly. "What the hell is this?" Johanne asks, calling it barbaric. The Governor reassures her that the fight is staged, and explains that it helps residents "blow off steam", telling her that all her friends are having a great time. The next morning, Daniel lays a bracelet, with "Friends Forever" written on it, on Diana's grave. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of The Governor's daughter, Penny. **Robert Kirkman had hinted that Penny might appear in the beginning of this episode. **First appearance of Adriana. **First appearance of Johanna. **First appearance of Nadine. ***Although Nadine and Johanne were Johane and Daniel's classmates, they were never seen in "Days Gone Bye". *The title refers to Gonçalo's willingness to go on a supply run for the baby, and the fact that Gonçalo offers to get it immediately, as well as Maggie. *This episode's cover features Inês. **This is the first cover that features Inês alone. **It may represent the moment when she joins Daniel to kill walkers threw the fence. *The bag of guns that belongs to Daniel is seen in The Governor's house, as Johanne was in possession of the bag, and her weapons were taken away by The Governor. *For the arena fight, Marcelino donned the same outfit he was first seen in when he was introduced in the Season 1 episode "Guts." Category:Episodes